Pteranodon
Pteranodon (Pteranodon longiceps) is a species of pterosaur that members were able to transform into during the Prehistoric Party 2013, Prehistoric Party 2014 and Prehistoric Party 2016. Factual/Scientific Information *They are known to have lived on Prehistoric Club Penguin Island, Dinosaur Island and in the Midwestern United States from 86-84 million years ago. *They actually aren't dinosaur; they are a species of pterosaur. **Pterosaurs are ancient flying reptiles that lived alongside dinosaurs. They are commonly mistaken for dinosaurs. *The Pteranodon is commonly called Pterodactyl, which is incorrect, as the Pterodactyl is not a real animal. Although there is a small pterosaur called a Pterodactylus. *The Pteranodon in the game only has three fingers (including a long finger that sticks out from the "hand" to make the wing longer) while the actual animal had four fingers. The Pteranodon in the game also only has two toes on each foot while the real animal had four toes. *It walks by folding up its wings and uses his hands and feet to walk, but this makes it look extremely clumsy. In Club Penguin they seem to fly all the time which is not accurate. *They have the same diet as penguins: Fish. *They have a wingspan of up to 6 meters (20 feet). Trivia *They are the first transformation known to fly. *There are 4 Pteranodon eggs: Red, Yellow, Aqua and Grey, the grey one being larger than the other colors. *They can fly anywhere penguins can't; like on the trees on top of the lighthouse. Descriptions *Red: A silent hunter-this pterosaur likes to drop in on its prey out of nowhere. *Yellow: This strong scavenger is able to fly for up to two weeks at a time. *Aqua: A truly terrifying sight! This terrible Pteranodon uses storm clouds for camouflage. *Grey: This pterosaur dive-bomber can eat five times its body weight in fish... and still fly! Glitch *When you transform into a pteranodon, there is a glitch where you're both a penguin and a pteranodon at the same time. *There was a glitch in which non-members could turn into the red pteranodon at the Prehistoric Party 2013, despite the transformation only being available to members. Gallery Artwork Prehistoric-logoff.jpg|A pteranodon as seen on a Log Off Screen Player Card Teal Ptero Card.png|Your Player Card as an aqua Pteranodon Yellow Pteranodon Player Card.png|Your player card as a yellow Pteranodon Black Pteranodon.png|A Black Pteranodon on your player card Red Pteranodon.png|A red Pteranodon on your Player Card In-Game Sembol 1.png|An aqua Pteranodon in-game Ptero 2.png|A red Pteranodon in-game Ptero 1.png|A yellow Pteranodon in-game Types of Pteranodon PinkPteranodon.png|A Pink Pteranodon GreenPteranodon.png|A Green Pteranodon TealPteranodon.png|A Teal Pteranodon OrangePteranodon.png|An Orange Pteranodon Description Prehistoric Party 2013 Black Pteranodon Description.png|The description of the grey Pteranodon Red Pteranodon Descripition.png|The description of the red Pteranodon Teal Pteranodon Description.png|The description of the aqua Pteranodon Yellow Pteranodon Description.png|The description of the yellow Pteranodon Prehistoric Party 2014 PteranodonTealDescription.png|The Teal Pteranodon description PteranodonPinkDescription.png|The Pink Pteranodon description PteranodonOrangeDescription.png|The Orange Pteranodon description PteranodonGreenDescription.png|The Green Pteranodon description Miscellaneous Pteranodon toy.png|A toy Pteranodon in the Clothes Shop during the Holiday Party 2012 Green Pteronodon.png|The green Pteranodon as seen in The Penguins That Time Forgot Pteranodon Glitch.png|A glitch that occurred with the transformation SWF [https://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/penguin/pterodactyl_green.swf Penguin Pteranodon] Category:Dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric Party